Extraordinary
" | hình ảnh = Learn_to_knit_a_Tanktop.jpg | chú thích = Candace đang đan áo. | ban nhạc = Candace | ban nhạc 2 = Candace | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' | thể loại nhạc = Pop | thời gian = 1:25 1:51 (album) | bài kế trước = "Bee Song" | bài tiếp theo = "History of the Tri-State Area" | đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản tập phim 220 px Phiên bản album }} " " là bài hát từ tập phim "Great Balls Of Water". Bài hát được thực hiện bởi Candace Flynn khi mới đầu cô buồn bã về khả năng của cô để chọn những hoạt động thú vị mà mình và Jeremy có thể làm ngày đó, trước khi nghĩ ra được một vài cách để khiến cô trở nên thú vị hơn. Lời bài hát I want to be extraordinary Not just extra-ordinary It seems like everywhere I see People far more interesting than me I know that change is kind of scary But baby I should try to vary Some minor detail a small degree A slightly different version of me... I could learn to cook vegetarian or take a fashion workshop, Meditate, calculate, learn to knit a tank top, Yoga, hula, clogging, jogging, walking on a tightrope, Take a correspondence course and learn to make my own soap, Jumping on a pogo stick, standing in a wheat field, Going on a snipe hunt - gotta keep my eyes peeled, Take a little time to really decorate my door, and Change my hair to black and then I'll dye it back to orange, Underwater taxidermy, shopping for a suitcase, Peeling tangerines while placing second in a sack race, Lion taming, online gaming, trying to win a prize fight, Appearing on a talk show dressed up like a water sprite, Yeah! I'm gonna be extraordinary! I'm gonna stand out from the crowd And shout out loud You'll see: I'll be a brand-new me! Phần hậu kết Take a little time to really decorate my door, and Change my hair to black and then I'll dye it back to orange, Underwater taxidermy, shopping for a suitcase, Peeling tangerines while placing second in a sack race, Lion taming, online gaming, trying to win a prize fight, Appearing on a talk show dressed up like a water sprite, Yeah! I'm gonna be extraordinary! I'm gonna stand out from the crowd And shout out loud You'll see: I'll be a brand-new me! Bản dịch Tôi muốn trở thành một người phi thường Không phải là người quá mức bình thường Cỏ vẻ như ở mọi nơi tôi thấy Mọi người đều thú vị hơn tôi Tôi biết sự thay đổi này có hơi đáng sợ Nhưng người ơi, tôi phải thử sự khác biệt Một chi tiết nhỏ thôi, hoặc một góc nhìn khác Một phiên bản hơi khác với con người của tôi... Tôi có thể luyện nấu rau củ hoặc thử những bộ đồ thời trang, Ngồi thiền, tính toán, tập đan áo, Tập yoga, múa bụng, nhảy ngựa, chạy bộ, bước trên dây treo, Tham gia một khóa giao tiếp và tự làm xà phòng, Nhảy trên một cây gậy, đứng trên cánh đồng lúa mì, Tham gia đi săn - phải giữ con mắt tinh tường, Dành một chút thời gian để trang trí của của mình, và Nhuộm tóc sang màu đen rồi chuyển trở lại màu cam, Bắt động vật dưới nước, mua sắm với cái vali, Vừa bóc vỏ quả cam vừa về nhì trong cuộc đua bao bố Thuần hóa sư tử, chơi game trực tuyến, cố gắng thẳng một giải Xuất hiện trên chương trình giao lưu với bộ đồ tiên nước, Yeah! Tôi sẽ trở thành một người phi thường! Tôi sẽ tách ra khỏi đám đông Và hét thật lớn Bạn sẽ thấy: Tôi sẽ trở thành một con người mới! Phần hậu kết Dành một chút thời gian để trang trí của của mình, và Nhuộm tóc sang màu đen rồi chuyển trở lại màu cam, Bắt động vật dưới nước, mua sắm với cái vali, Vừa bóc vỏ quả cam vừa về nhì trong cuộc đua bao bố Thuần hóa sư tử, chơi game trực tuyến, cố gắng thẳng một giải Xuất hiện trên chương trình giao lưu với bộ đồ tiên nước, Yeah! Tôi sẽ trở thành một người phi thường! Tôi sẽ tách ra khỏi đám đông Và hét thật lớn Bạn sẽ thấy: Tôi sẽ trở thành một con người mới! Thư viện ảnh | }} Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Dan Povenmire *Aliki Theofilopoulos Mã BMI #15802191 Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát thứ hai mà Candace không hát trên màn hình, lần đầu tiên là "Livin' with Monkeys" *Bài hát khởi đầu chậm rồi trở nên nhanh hơn, như những bài hát "Spa Day", "Atlantis", "Wedding Adventure", "What'cha Doin'?", "Real Boy", "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" và "Lady Song". *Một vài hoạt động được Candace kể đến trong bài hát, như là ngồi thiền, đan áo, tập yoga, nhuộm tóc sang màu đen và đua bao bố đã được hoàn thành trong những tập trước đó. Lỗi *Candace đang nhảy gõ sàn, không phải nhảy điệu ngựa. *Trong lời hát "cook vegetarian", mắt của Candace có màu đen thay vì phải là màu xanh. Thông tin phát hành *Bài hát được công bố vào ngày 24 tháng 7, 2012 bởi Jeff "Swampy" Marsh trên tài khoản Twitter của ông,https://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/227879775744696320/photo/1 lúc đó bài hát có tên là "Extra-Ordinary". *Phiên bản thử nghiệm của bài hát được Dan Povenmire hát cùng với giọng hòa âm của Aliki Theofilopoulous.https://www.tumblr.com/search/phineas%20the%20great Xem thêm *Extraordinary/Đa ngôn ngữ Cước chú en:Extraordinary Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:E